bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Ehrye
Ehrye was a Ko-Matoran. History Metru Nui While on Metru Nui, Ehrye was an errand runner for the seers and apprentices in the Knowledge Towers. He learned the location of a Great Disk from a tablet in a knowledge tower, and was going to give away the information to a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou for a fee. However, when he went to receive his payment he was welcomed by Nidhiki, a Dark Hunter. When asked for the Great Kanoka Disk, Ehrye refused, for the Great Kanoka Disks were the key to defeating the Morbuzakh, a vine-like being that had recently made several attacks against Metru Nui. When Nuju became a Toa, Vakama had a vision depicting all of the six Matoran. Using this information, Nuju tracked down Ehrye to a very strange location: the top levels of a crystal Knowledge Tower. Ehrye had been trapped under a bunch of blocks by Nidhiki in anger, systematically designed so it would crumble upon the Matoran if not moved properly and to delay the Toa. Ehrye was brought to the Great Temple. There, with the other Matoran, the Toa Metru discussed everything and deduced that Ahkmou was the traitor based on evidence found all over the island. Onewa wanted to teach him a lesson, but Vakama held him back. Whenua, Nuju, Ehrye, and Tehutti journeyed to the Archives of Onu-Metru in search of the Onu-Metru Great Disk, left only with the ominous clue that 'no door must be left unopened.' Although there were thousands of doors in the Archives, Tehutti knew what level the Disk was on, but wasn't allowed to join the Toa in their search. To make sure he and Ehrye didn't get away, they were both placed in a level of the Archives Tehutti wasn't familiar with and would surely get lost in if he tried to find a way out. The Toa Metru proceeded into the level, and met with a gigantic Ussal Crab, Frost Leeches, a Two-Headed Tarakava, and a shape-shifting creature. After using all of their powers, intelligence and hard-earned friendship to find the Onu-Metru Great Disk in a supply closet, they proceeded to Ko-Metru. At Ko-Metru, they went from Knowledge Tower to Knowledge Tower in search of the Ko-Metru Great Disk, left only with the clue, In Ko-Metru, find where sky and ice are joined.' Tehutti and Ehrye were left behind, largely because Tehutti had been struck by a Keerakh, losing all sense of time and space and believing he was back in the archives, cataloging a Fikou spider exhibit. They traveled through the part of Ko-Metru that Ehrye told them the Great Disk was in, evading the Keerakh and swinging from ice cables. Eventually, they found the location of the Great Disk, and while Whenua caused a serious distraction below by tunneling through a road, making the Keerakh leave the area, Nuju went up and grabbed the Great Disk from the middle of an icicle hanging from one of the highest Knowledge Towers. They then proceeded to the Great Temple, avoiding a Bordakh squad, and met with the other Toa. Using their gained knowledge from Ehrye, Vhisola, and Nuhrii, they deduced that the Morbuzakh King Root would be in the Great Furnace. So they traveled to the Great Furnace, but were attacked by Morbuzakh vines before they got in. Tehutti showed the Matoran something he had learned in the Archives, how to merge into something known as a Matoran Nui. They (or 'it') batted off the Morbuzakh while the Toa Metru went in, but returned to their original forms eventually. All of the Matoran were exhilarated, and thought it was a great experience, but Ahkmou backed away and fled into the shadows. Afterward, the other five Matoran were captured by Vahki on Teridax's orders and were placed inside Matoran Pods. Mata Nui Ehrye was taken to Mata Nui along with the rest of the Matoran trapped in spheres. What job he took on there is unknown. He was also rebuilt at the Kini Nui into a stronger form. Return to Metru Nui Along with the other Matoran, Ehrye returned to Metru Nui. He was part of the reconstruction effort until the Staff of Artakha was found. He was also present during the ceremony for Matoro . Spherus Magna Sometime later he evacuated the Matoran Universe onto Spherus Magna. Set Information *Ehrye was released in 2004. *Ehrye's set number is 8612. *Ehrye has 27 pieces. External Links *Building instructions for Ehrye fi:Ehrye Category:2004 Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Mahiki Wearers